


Dares suck man

by Dat_Pirate_Booty_Tho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Short, ghey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6897670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat_Pirate_Booty_Tho/pseuds/Dat_Pirate_Booty_Tho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now you see this was supposed to be an easy bet; just buy the things, because Bokuto somehow found that funny, and leave. It got 1000 times harder when Kuroo noticed that the blonde haired checkout boy was smoking hot and that he was about to pay for twenty individual condoms which made him look extremely dumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dares suck man

“Hey bro” The boy called to the raven haired boy across the aisle. “Dude I dare you to buy like 20 of these things.”

 

“Bokuto I’m not wasting my money on 20 condoms.”

 

“C’mon man I dare you”

 

“No” he deadpanned.

 

“It’ll be funny man. C’mon Kuroo you gotta, I dared you and you know I don’t make the rules. A dare is a dare and you know the bro-code.”

 

“Fine, fine don’t want to break the sacred bro-code” he said sarcastically. “But you’re giving me the money to pay for all of these.”

 

“Fine, here, just go on.”

 

The bedhead then proceeded - with all 20 condoms in hand - to walk towards a checkout counter where a blonde was standing with a lazy posture. 

 

Now you see this was supposed to be an easy bet; just buy the things, because Bokuto somehow found that funny, and leave. It got 1000 times harder when Kuroo noticed that the blonde haired checkout boy was smoking hot and that he was about to pay for twenty individual condoms which made him look extremely dumb.

 

The blond looked over raising an eyebrow at the large amount of individually wrapped ‘balloons’ and then glanced up at the black haired boy. “Wowie mister” the boy said in a dull tone “you must have a lotta fun”.

 

Kuroo couldn’t help but notice the sarcastic and dull tone as the man picked up the condoms. “Would you like a bag” the guy asked and before Kuroo could answer “Ah these are XLs I guess since they’re so big you couldn’t possibly carry them all yourself here why don’t I get a separate bag for each to help you out” the blond snickered.

 

Kuroo just blushed and tried to hand the blond the money to pay for the god forsaken things. But the blond just recoiled as he looked at the money with a mock disgust. 

 

“One second, I don’t know where that stuff has been” the blonde said in his snarky annoying tone. “Let me get a pair of gloves.”

 

At this point Kuroo was extremely embarrassed and honestly he just wanted to leave and not come back because hot strangers mocking him wasn’t really the bestest thing ever.

 

The blond then took the money from him with a pair of disposable gloves and a nasty smirk. He shoved the bill in the register and took out the correct amount of change. He then took a pen and wrote down some numbers on one of the bills before handing it back.

 

Kuroo eyed the bill before looking back at the guy at the register. 

 

“I mean since you went through the trouble of getting so many you wouldn’t mind wasting a little huh” The blond smirked. 

 

After getting over his initial shock the other just gave a shitty grin back at him. “Heh, c’mon now you don’t think I’m that desperate do ya.”

 

“Well if getting 20 individual XL condoms isn’t desperately compensating I don’t know what is mister.”

 

“Well then blondie I’ll take you into consideration with the many other suitors I have to consider.”

 

“I’m just thrilled mister, have a good day now.”

 

Kuroo smiled and sighed looking towards the bagged items.

“You actually did put them in separate bags you ass!” He yelled.


End file.
